


The Sleepover

by redundant_angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Bus Ride (Good Omens), Pre-Scene: Body Swap (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Quote: You can stay at my place (Good Omens), Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Teasing, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), There was only one bed!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel
Summary: Aziraphale takes up Crowley's offer to stay over at his place - fuzzy feelings ensue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Omens fic and I haven't written a fic in years so go easy on me! I was prompted to write this after falling in love with Aziraphale and Crowley's relationship. I really only wrote it for myself but decided to share it because I love this fandom. I know that the idea of Aziraphale taking up Crowley's offer to stay at his place has been written about many times before, but I'm going to add my own take on it :) Enjoy.

It was approaching midnight by the time an angel and a demon caught the bus back into the city - a bus which really should not have been running from Tadfield so late at night – and nearly one in the morning before finally making it back to front steps of Crowley’s flat. The city streets were disconcertingly silent, just as the ride back had been.

With a quick motion of his wrist, Crowley flung open the door, leading to a dimly lit hallway. The red-haired demon waited for Aziraphale to step inside, but instead the angel turned to face him with an almost unreadable expression of sadness.

“Come on, Aziraphale,” Crowley said softly. They both stepped inside and paced the long hallway far further inside than the apartment should have allowed, until they reached a large black double door with a stylized doorknocker of intricately woven snakes. Crowley again opened the door for Aziraphale and ushered him inside.

Aziraphale had not known what he expected Crowley’s flat to look like, but it was quite a bit different than his own cozy bookshop. The words cold and clinical came to mind. The only redeeming feature seemed to be a large collection of healthy-looking houseplants in a room off to one side.

He still felt rather shell-shocked from the events of the evening and the awful news that his beloved shop had burned down. And worse still, everything he had believed in for his entire existence seemed to be a cruel joke. Heaven no longer cared what happened to him, or, it seemed, to anyone on this planet. It was unfathomable.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Crowley interjected, catching the angel by surprise.

“Oh, um, no, well… actually, I wouldn’t mind a cup of cocoa,” Aziraphale said, his face brightening ever so slightly. He cautiously took a seat on Crowley’s leather sofa.

Crowely had returned almost instantly with a steaming cup of cocoa and a chocolate éclair on a saucer. He placed them on the table in front of Aziraphale. “There we are.”

Aziraphale smiled up at the him. “Why, thank you, my dear. This is so kind.”

Crowley shrugged away the compliment and poured himself a tall glass of brandy, never wanting to hear it when Aziraphale accused him of doing something nice. He then sprawled out on the couch next to the angel, crossing his legs atop the coffee table.

The two sat in silence for a few moments as the angel sipped his tea and munched on the chocolate eclaire. There was something almost soothing to Crowley about watching Aziraphale enjoying a dessert. It reminded him of all the other times they’d gone out somewhere for a bite to eat. Those times, in the past, had usually been filled with Aziraphale’s enthusiastic stories and the mutual feeling of genuine interest in each other’s lives. After all, there wasn’t a single other person on earth that could relate to being around for 6000 years and all the experiences that came with that. Those times that they spent together were almost sacred. And now, here they were again, only this time it was different. They’d turned their backs on their respective families, and they could never go back now.

Crowley knew Aziraphale had not wanted to spend the night at his place. Even after everything that had happened, the angel had hesitated when Crowley offered to have him over. And even though he hesitantly agreed, Crowley was quite sure this was only because there wasn’t really any better option.

Angels and demons do not need sleep, so it was more about just having a somewhere to go and wait for the other shoe to drop, rather than the draw of a warm bed. Maybe Aziraphale had only agreed because he felt guilty over turning Crowley down so many times before. Or maybe he was just too distraught to care what happened after this. Or maybe-

“We need to talk, Crowley.” Aziraphale said suddenly.

Crowley’s eyebrows raised from behind his dark sunglasses. He shifted anxiously on the couch.

“We do?”

“All these years living here in London and I’ve not once stepped foot in your flat.”

“This has been an unusual evening,” Crowley admitted. “Armageddon doesn’t happen every day.”

“It’s not even that, Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed. “I’ve been a poor excuse for a friend. I shouldn’t have worried so much about what Gabriel would think.”

The angel had every reason to be worried, just as he was worried, Crowley thought. But he wasn’t going to let it show.

“They’re going to come for us tomorrow. I know it,” said Aziraphale, a haunted expression on his face. “I don’t know what they’re going to do but I know it's going to be bad. Very bad.”

Crowley glanced towards the tartan thermos standing empty on his desk. For years, he had kept that thermos of holy water as a get-out-of-jail-free card just in case something _very bad_ were to happen. He’d known for centuries that the day would eventually come where he would be tried for his sins, so to speak. A tiny bit of holy water could stop one demon, but not an entire army. If hell did decide to come for him, there wasn't anything he could do to stop them. Worse still, there was no way he could protect Aziraphale from the wrath of Heaven if it came down to it.

“We’re going to have to fight,” Aziraphale said after a moment, his voice wavering between frightened and determined. He pulled from his coat pocket the piece of paper with one of Agnes’ predictions on it. ‘When all is faced and all is done, ye must choose your faces wisely, for soon enouff you will be playing with fyre.’

Crowley glanced at the piece of paper and let out a long sigh. “Right... What are you thinking, angel?”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley and held his gaze. “Choose your faces wisely. I believe she means that we need to… trade places.”

The angel and demon turned to stare at each other and both broke into a laugh at the same time. Of course. They would never be able to run forever; there was nowhere they could hide. They were going to have to face the consequences. At least if they switched identities, they would have a chance. It was genius.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll make the switch tomorrow." Aziraphale finished the last of his cocoa. “Where is the guest room?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You... actually want to sleep?”

“We should probably try to get some rest and reserve our strength for tomorrow’s miracle,” Aziraphale countered. “I believe it’s going to take a lot of energy.”

Crowley nervously shot back the last of his glass of brandy. "Yeah, actually... I actually only have one bed. I’ve never needed a guest bedroom before.” He saw Aziraphale’s eyes widen. Before the angel could respond, he quickly added, “You take the bed; I’ll stay on the couch.”

“Out of the question, Crowley. This is your home, and I wouldn’t dream of making you sleep on the couch. I’ll stay out here.”

Aziraphale, ever the gentlemen. Crowley groaned.

“Aziraphale. It’s a king-sized bed. There’s no reason either of us need to sleep on the couch.”

There was a long pause. Crowley jumped to his feet and waved an arm towards the bedroom. “Come on, Angel.”

An enamored expression swept over Aziraphale’s face. “Well, if you insist,” he said, standing and straightening his bow tie. “After you.”

And he followed Crowley to the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update - I won't tell you how much time I spent on this... I'm so glad it's finished! Enjoy!

Crowley’s bedroom was gigantic. Aziraphale was quite certain that his entire bookshop could have fit inside this room. Various antiques and curiosities decorated the walls, collected lovingly by Crowley over centuries. More houseplants. And at the very center of the room stood Crowley’s four post bed, draped in black sheets and a myriad of soft pillows.

“Um, yes. Well.” Azirphale said, stumbling over his words. “Which side do you prefer?”

“I usually sleep in the middle,” Crowley grinned.

“Oh, I see.”

“Not to worry, angel. You can have the right side and I’ll take the left,” Crowley said, and sauntered into the bedroom towards an ancient wooden wardrobe with clawed feet. The demon threw open the doors, revealing an impressive arsenal of slinky clothing. There were expensive suits, tailored shirts, fancy costumes from decades gone by, leather shoes, skinny jeans - and almost all of it was some shade of black.

Aziraphale stared uncertainly as Crowley effortlessly shrugged off the coat he was wearing and hung it with care on the rack amongst its counterparts. He then began unbuttoning his waistcoat and took that off too.

Aziraphale nervously looked away. He hadn’t expected either of them to undress before bed, but then again, going to sleep at night was something Aziraphale rarely did. Sure, he would try to occasionally nap every so often, but it he almost always did so from the comfort of one of his armchairs and never bothered with undressing or changing his clothing. He knew that Crowley, on the opposite, loved sleep and that undressing like this this this must be a nightly ritual for him.

After a moment of consideration, the angel decided to take off his own coat and his shoes. He stopped there, figuring that would suffice, but as he turned back towards Crowley, a hot blush crept across his face. The demon was now shirtless and was in the midst of unclasping his belt. Crowley caught the angel staring at him and flashed what Aziraphale could only describe as a seductive smile, but then again, that was always the way Crowley looked when he smiled. Having been caught staring, a flustered Aziraphale quickly turned away again. He scolded himself for letting this get to him. A few more articles of clothing off then, Aziraphale decided, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Crowley, who had now stripped down to his boxer briefs, crawled stealthily onto the left side of the bed. He cocked his head to one side, watching Arizaphale struggle haphazardly with his pants. It was almost comical, and it was endearing. In 6000 years, he had never seen his friend undress before and the domesticity of it all was fascinating to him.

“Come to bed, Angel,” Crowley said tenderly.

Aziraphale strolled over to the far side of the bed and hesitantly climbed beneath the soft sheets, pulling the heavy covers up to his chin. It felt good to finally be warm and to feel safe. As he sank back into the cushions, Aziraphale realized how utterly exhausted he was even though his mind was racing and alert. He stole a glance in Crowley’s direction, smiling shyly. The demon grinned back at him and relaxed back against the wooden headboard with his hands cradled behind his head. He realized with delight that Crowley’s bed was far more comfortable than his own old creaky single mattress at the bookshop. This mattress was a decadent luxury that invited one to completely relax, unwind, and let go.

This was actually very nice indeed, thought Aziraphale, wistfully. Why hadn’t he and Crowley done this before? Spent the night together in one bed instead of going their separate ways each time? It didn’t seem like it should ever had been an issue in the first place.  
  
“Shall we kill the lights, then?” Crowley offered, and he snapped his fingers, sending the room tumbling into sudden darkness. The demon had exceptional night vision, and therefore a pitch-black room with no windows was nothing to him.

“My heavens!” Aziraphale protested immediately. “Crowley, I can’t see a thing!”  
  
“What is it that you were hoping to see, Aziraphale?” Crowley teased playfully. "Most people sleep with their eyes shut."

Aziraphale threw a pillow in Crowley’s direction and it must have hit its target because the demon let out a yelp.

“Alright, alright,” conceded Crowley, and he snapped his fingers again. Several candelabras flickered to life to immerse the bedroom in a warm, cozy glow. He settled onto his side to face Aziraphale and the flickering candlelight danced across his angular cheekbones.

Satisfied, the angel lay back down and took a deep breath. After a few quiet minutes, it became obvious to Crowley that Aziraphale was upset.

Normally a long silence between the two meant nothing. They could spend hours in each other’s company happily without saying a word, although that rarely happened these days, and neither one would think anything of it because they’d been friends for so long. But now as they lay next to each other in bed, the silence felt uncomfortably heavy.  
  
“Something wrong, angel?” Crowley finally asked.  
  
Aziraphale wouldn't look at him. “I… I’m fine, Crowley, I’m just tired.”  
  
“Are you crying?” the demon bluntly pointed out. “You are, aren’t you?”  
  
Aziraphale let out an exasperated sigh and roughly wiped the tears away from his eyes. “If you must know… I’m just feeling a little bit…lost.”  
  
Crowley’s eyebrows rose. Of course. How could he have been so dense? For years, Crowley had been well prepared to cut ties with hell. He knew going in what he was getting into, and he was already painfully familiar with what it felt like to be cast out and rejected. The angel, on the other hand, had just learned that his side and everything he believed in had turned out to be the opposite of loving, caring, and compassionate. He was probably in shock.  
  
“I’m sorry, Aziraphale,” said Crowley, in the softest voice he could manage. “Those idiots up in Heaven, they don’t deserve you.”  
  
Aziraphale gave the demon a forlorn look and the depth of sadness in those blue eyes took Crowley's breath away.

“I just don’t know where I belong now.”  
  
Crowley made a noise that sounded like a frustrated growl and he shifted closer to Aziraphale. “You belong here, with me, angel. Like I said before, we’re on our own side, now. Fuck everyone else.”  
  
Aziraphale let out a stifled laugh. “If only it were that simple, Crowley,” he said. “Even if we survive whatever is coming tomorrow- ”  
  
“Which we will-” Crowley interjected.  
  
“Yes, well even then! I have no idea where my place is in this world anymore!”

The words flew from Aziraphale's mouth like daggers before he could stop them. Flushed and embarrassed by his sudden outburst and with hot tears streaming down his cheek, the angel covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
“Aziraphale.”

The angel did not move.

Crowley took off his dark glasses and set them aside. Then he lay down next to Aziraphale so that they were face to face with only inches between them. “Look at me, Aziraphale,” he demanded.  
  
Azirphale hesitantly obliged. He stared right into Crowley's eyes, the emotion raw on his face. The demon's golden feral eyes were unyielding and intense and Aziraphale found himself instantly spellbound by them, and unable to turn away. This was, he realized, Crowley at his most vulnerable. Just as he himself had felt as he had undressed earlier. Crowley was leveling the playing field.  
  
“I need to tell you something," Crowley whispered roughly. "And you might not like it, but I'm going to tell you anyway because I can't stand this anymore."

Over the course of the last few thousand years, there had been several occasions in which Crowley had considered the revealing his feelings to Aziraphale, and yet, he’d never allowed himself to follow through with it. First, he had always been afraid of what heaven might do to them if they’d ever been found out, but second reason, which was almost worse, was the fear of rejection. That fear, which had been gnawing at him for the last few minutes, was threatening to rip him to shreds. He took a deep breath and continued.

"After I found your shop in flames, I thought I’d never see you again.”  
  
“Nonsense, Crowley," Aziraphale said, shaking his head. "I wasn’t dead, it was just an inconvenient discorporation.”  
  
“But I didn’t know that at the time, angel! All I knew was that the bloody world was ending and somebody, whether it was my side or yours, had purposefully sought you out, probably for consorting with me, and killed you. There was nothing left in this world that I cared about, after that, so I just gave up.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened with empathy. “I... didn’t even think of how you must have felt, my dear.”

Crowley instinctively reached for Aziraphale’s hands, took them gently in his palms and squeezed. A wonderful heat radiated from the angel’s hands right through to the demon’s dark heart. The sensory rush of touching Aziraphale only made it more difficult for Crowley to hold anything back. “Anyway, it was in that moment, when I saw you again in that pub, that I realized how much... I need you, Aziraphale.” 

The angel’s soft blue eyes were trained on Crowley’s, his lips parted in surprise.

"Crowley-"  
  
“Please, let me finish, angel, before I lose my nerve." Now it was Crowley with tears welling up in his eyes and he swallowed and blinked them away as fast as he could.

"If all we’ve got from now on is each other, then I’m okay with that. More than okay.” He put an emphasis on those last words so that Aziraphale couldn’t mistake them. “I will take care of you. Forever.”  
  
Aziraphale could hear his own blood pulsing hard in his ears as his heart raced. Crowley had never said anything like this to him before. And they’d certainly never held hands in this way.  
  
“No matter what happens after today, angel, I will protect you," Crowley continued, his voice ragged and uneven. "Wherever you are, I’ll come to you. There isn’t a single other being in this universe who knows you like I do, which is exactly how we’re going to survive tomorrow, and it’s also why- ” he paused, searching desperately in Aziraphale’s awestruck expression for a glimmer or hope that the angel wouldn’t reject him. He bit his lip and decided to go for it. “I would be so good at loving you... if you'd let me?”

There it was; the moment of truth and pure naked honesty. Crowley closed his eyes, afraid to look at Aziraphale. All the cards were out on the table and Crowley felt a sudden wave of nausea hit him. His mind was screaming at him to run from the room, or to miracle himself away to another continent or another planet all together, which of course was not an option.  
  
“Yes, you’re right,” came Aziraphale’s reply.  
  
“I... am?” Crowley choked out, his eyes snapping back open.  
  
“You do know me better than anyone, Crowley,” continued Aziraphale, his voice soft as angel feathers. “Just as I believe I know you better than anyone else possibly could.” He reached up and touched Crowley on the cheek. The demon, who had been so tense that he’d forgotten to breath, trembled beneath the angel’s touch. “You have always been there when I've needed you. You never gave up on me, even when everyone else did. And, my dear, you’ve shown me every kindness tonight.”

The angel then leaned ever so slowly towards demon, closing the gap between them in one swift movement. Aziraphale kissed Crowley tenderly on the lips and lingered there for a few languorously long seconds before pulling away. The heat that had been radiating between them before as they held hands was now reaching critical levels. For the second time in one day, Crowley had come to the brink of destruction and yet the world had not ended. 

"Angel..." Crowley whispered, as he saw Aziraphale smiling back at him with the most pure, uninhibited look of joy on his face. "So that's a yes then?"

The angel laughed and kissed him again, and this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate, tinged with a sense of intense longing that could not longer be avoided. Crowley pressed his hot tongue against Aziraphale's lips, encouraging them to open and let him inside, and the angel conceded, allowing the demon to explore every inch of his mouth. So this was what it felt like to give in to temptation, thought Aziraphale. He decidedly had been missing out.

"I'm... thrilled you decided to spend the night, angel", Crowley said with a smile, after they finally broke from the kiss.

"As am I, my dear, " Aziraphale answered warmly. "May I ask something of you?"  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“Will you hold me?”  
  
“Of course,” Crowley said without hesitation. “You should turn over.”  
  
Aziraphale’s raised his eyebrows in question but did as he was told and rolled onto his other side. He felt Crowley’s right arm snake over his shoulder and across his chest, pulling him into a close embrace. The demon pressed his body up against his, settling ever so nicely against every curve of the angel’s back.

“Oh, that is nice,” breathed Aziraphale, relaxing completely against Crowley as the demon caressed cool fingers against his hot skin.

“Mmhmm,” Crowley purred happily against Aziraphale’s shoulder and he nuzzled against the angel's soft hair, breathing in the delightful scent of him. 

Aziraphale smiled and sighed contently, feeling more relaxed and comfortable than he’d ever felt in his entire existence. It had always taken the angel a great deal of difficulty to allow himself to just lay back and unwind, but wrapped in Crowley’s arms, Aziraphale felt his eyelids growing heavy and his breathing start to slow. He felt undeniably safe, warm, and loved. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that whatever devious punishment Heaven and hell had in store for them, he and Crowley would come through it together.  
  
“Crowley?”  
  
“Yes, my love?” Crowley replied, holding the angel even tighter.  
  
“One more question," Aziraphale said, his voice so faint that it was almost a whisper. "About tomorrow."

"Hmm?"

Aziraphale snuggled in deeper towards Crowley and he interlaced their fingers together. "Do you have any suggestions on how to pull off being a demon? You know, for tomorrow.”  
  
A devilish grin spread across Crowley's lips and he leaned in to place a tempting little bite on the angel's lush throat. 

“I could show you a thing or two, if you like,” he hissed softly against Aziraphale's neck, and his words procured a delicious shiver that ran its way down through the angel's entire body. Aziraphale trembled in delight.  
  
“I would like that very much.”


End file.
